


Gratitude

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Adventures in our New Digs [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Post Secret Chambers Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wants to say thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcus_aquila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcus_aquila/gifts).



> The idea for this was tons better I think, however I had the idea on route somewhere without pen and paper :( hopefully its still okay though.
> 
> I have no beta...
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm running on no sleep so there will definitely be errors, especially when it comes to my tenses - I never get the things right!

Rodney sighed unhappily as he hurried through the empty, darkened hallways of Atlantis; the lack of people and dimmed lights could only mean that it was either very late at night or extremely early the next morning. All of which meant that John was already asleep, and that he would have to wait until after he’d gotten some rest himself before they could spend some time together.

However when the doors to their quarters opened, he was greeted by the sight of the room’s lights blazing, soft music coming from their music centre and a breeze blowing in through the doors which opened onto their balcony, where John stood leaning against the railing.

Rodney crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around the other man once he reached him, resting his head between his shoulders and sighed in relief, “I’m glad you’re not sleeping.”

John rested a hand on one of his, squeezing it as he spoke, “I was getting ready to come and fetch you; haven’t seen you whole day.”

“Zelenka and I spent the day repairing systems throughout the city...”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence which lasted several minutes.

“We were out at Grounding Station Three, making sure everything was still working properly . . . it was so long ago but I still remember every terrifying moment.” A shiver ran down his spine, causing John to squeeze his hand once again. “Elizabeth was so brave that day. I miss her; some days more than others, especially when I come across something in the database that I know she would have found fascinating.” 

“I’m not a very religious person, but I thank whatever’s out there for keeping you safe John, for giving us the time to find _this_.” Rodney tightened his hold before stepping back and nudging John until he turned around to face him. Smiling at the other man, he once again stepped closer and wrapped his arms around John, tucking his head under his chin.

“Rodney,” John queried, clearly amused.

Rodney huffed before continuing, “I expected to die in a home; a crazy old man mumbling about the theory I had dedicated my life to proving; no Nobel, no family, no friends. Instead I have a home in another galaxy, a city full of friends, a family which includes my sister, a purpose, and most importantly - I have you.”

John tilted his head up and pressed their smiling lips together, “I’ve never been happier either Rodney.”

“I’m not done yet Sheppard,” he admonished, “But yes, I am happy. I know you don’t need me to say it but I love you. Also, thank you. Thank you for asking me to join your team, thank you for risking your life for mine, thank you for forgiving me, thank you for believing in me, thank you mph-” Rodney was cut off mid-sentence by John kissing him fiercely.

Once they’ve parted to breathe John looks at him with a fond expression, “Let’s head to bed McKay.”

Rodney grins, links their hands together and drags John to their bedroom. 

\---

Rodney wakes to a bright room and an empty bed; however John had left a note:

_Rodney,_

_You weren’t very happy when the alarm went off, so I let you sleep._  
 _Join us for lunch; I’m not the only that’s missed you._

_John_

_PS Thank you for loving me. I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
